


Addictive and Contagious

by WhoopsOK



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Fandom Trumps Hate 2020, First Time, Flirting, Knotting, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possession, Tentacle Bondage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: Today, though, Venom is floating comfortably in the constant, pulsing hum between the cells of his host. Four am finds him silently listening to the throb of Eddie’s blood through his heart, his ribs and lungs expanding with each breath, the quiet gurgle of his digestive tract with… peace, mostly.Endearment is not something Venom ever had a word for, because it is not something he has ever felt before now.(Venom and Eddie fall into a relationship and then fall into another relationship, to top it off.)
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying, Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying
Comments: 78
Kudos: 497
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



> This is my FTH fic is for dreamkist. Thank you so much for taking a chance on me and I truly hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> @Everyone: I know it’s a bit of a platitude at this point, but I sincerely hope you and yours are healthy. Please be as safe as you can. I hope this fic makes for some time well-spent indoors.

Humans are such finicky creatures; Venom starts out only associating them and their shitty little planet with stress and pain. Of course, the first few he burned through without much thought, without taking a chance to learn about them beyond which parts were edible. _Finicky,_ is what they are, a whole host full of individual systems, but poke a hole in the wrong part, stop maintaining _one little thing_ and it could kill the whole body. It’s _absurd_ design.

Today, though, Venom is floating comfortably in the constant, pulsing hum between the cells of his host. Four am finds him silently listening to the throb of Eddie’s blood through his heart, his ribs and lungs expanding with each breath, the quiet gurgle of his digestive tract with… peace, mostly.

Endearment is not something Venom ever had a word for, because it is not something he has ever felt before now.

Still, it’s the best word he can think of as Eddie’s resting brain continues sparkling with activity, tickling pleasantly along Venom’s awareness.

The waves of Eddie’s emotions are generally familiar and readable, background noise in the life of having a psychologically complex host. Venom can’t exactly _read_ Eddie’s thoughts, but he does always _know_ what he’s thinking, even when the feeling is too complex for exact words. Whatever Eddie is dreaming about right now is just flashes of lights, but it’s loading his body up with hormones that aren’t exactly subtle, familiar in the basest way. Venom senses it in his blood before the rest of Eddie’s body catches on, a slow tide of heat rising within him.

Venom has only ever known the taste of human arousal in Eddie’s mind and it is _addicting_.

Odd creatures, to be so inclined towards breeding in their sleep. The feeling is uncomplicated this way, though, warm and pleasant. Venom basks in it, the way it turns sharp when Eddie rocks his hips down into the mattress. Right up until Eddie’s brain flashes awake with alarm, slow with sleep before he shoots up like he’s been electrocuted. “ _Shit,_ sorry, I—”

“ **Why did you stop?** ” Venom grumbles as Eddie stumbles to his feet, only to stop as abruptly as if Venom had shut down his legs. He had not.

“ _What?_ ” Eddie says after a moment, chest fluttering with embarrassment.

“ **Why did you _stop_?**” Venom repeats impatiently. “ **We felt good.** ”

That earns Venom a tangled mess of emotions he can’t quite pick apart into easy words, but confused arousal is not the least among them.

Eddie struggles to even reply, fumbling the sentence several times before he finally gets out. “I don’t—Do you _want_ this?” Eddie asks and nothing Venom has ever inhabited has hesitated to do him harm, let alone felt guilt over it. _Endearing_ , is what it is. He finds the word _consent_ in Eddie’s mind and wraps himself in the knowledge that he will be asked.

“ **I never knew want at all until I met you** ,” Venom replies, follows a trail of goosebumps down Eddie’s neck, across his shoulders. He trembles with the rush of fondness Eddie feels for him, materializing enough to wrap around his chest for Eddie to hug reflexively.

It takes a moment for Eddie to respond, sorting through his own emotions even as they stay unfathomably tangled. He’s still holding his shoulders too tightly, breath shivering, but it doesn’t seem like it’s a bad thing now, doesn’t read like fear.

“I don’t—I don’t know how to do this for you,” Eddie says, squeezing Venom’s form with his hands. “If we’re doing this, I want it to be good for _you,_ too, or I’m not gonna—”

Maybe something stronger than endearment, actually. Venom materializes a head to let Eddie look him in the eyes. “ **We are one, Eddie. Your pleasure is mine, too,** ” he nuzzles into Eddie’s face, feels his breath stutter. “ **Let us have that.** ”

There’s a vague thought that Venom follows, moving down Eddie’s body to nudge his pajama pants off his hips. Eddie doesn’t protest, just shivers as he steps out of them and falls back onto the bed. “Yeah?”

“ **Show me,** ” Venom says, all his heightened senses cataloging every reaction of Eddie’s body, soaking up the arousal in his mind. “ **You like putting on a show.** ”

Perhaps ‘complex creatures’ is a kinder way of putting it than finnicky; it’s fascinating that words can so easily further arouse them. Venom hasn’t even reached his genitals and yet Eddie is already twitching. “Yeah,” he gasps, one hand traveling high to his nipples, one low to his groin. Venom follows the motions and Eddie’s breathing goes noisy, a high whine in the back of his throat. “ _Fuck._ ”

Venom is one with Eddie, feels the areas that makes his heartrate spike, that make him shiver with want before Eddie even has to say. He strokes Eddie’s face, wraps snugly around his thigh to keep it pinned flat even has he moves over Eddie’s arousal. The sensation somehow even sharper than before when Venom touches him intentionally, Eddie’s head falling back for a moment before he forces his gaze onto the dark swelling around his erection. Venom’s strokes follow the reflexive rocking of Eddie’s hips, only to nearly loose focus when Eddie says, “I want—I want you to kiss me.”

Humans are _contagious_ , because Venom shudders all over at the thought, the joy of hearing it _physical_ in its intensity. Venom has only used his mouth for this once, but that doesn’t stop him from giving it his all and then some.

Eddie’s pulse skyrockets and he makes a desperate noise that vibrates through Venom’s whole body. Eddie’s fingers join Venom’s form around his cock, stroking urgently as he sucks on his tongue. There’s a pleasure building that should be almost frightening, but Eddie chases it eagerly, murmuring desperate encouragements that Venom only understands from inside his head. He has taken Eddie much worse places, so he follows him fearlessly in this.

It crests and Eddie is _alight._ He’s tensed all over, eyes wide and seeing nothing, gripping Venom tightly wherever he can reach. Venom appreciates it, absently, because he nearly falls apart in shock. He has never felt a single thing like this in his life, not even _eating_ lets rapture permeate a whole body like this.

“ _Venom_ ,” Eddie moans when his mouth is free, like it means more than just a name. It’s a marvel to be desired in returned so fervently, so equally. “Darling…”

The endearment makes Venom feel more welcome than he ever has in any other name. He nuzzles into Eddie’s face, wishing Eddie could smell the amount of gratitude he’s feeling. Instead, he says, “ **You were keeping this from me.** ”

Nervousness shoots through Eddie then, but not the unpleasant kind; the weird flutter in his stomach, with no actual spike of fear to accompany it. “I wasn’t _hiding_ it—”

Venom rises up to smile with all his teeth, the stutter of Eddie’s heartbeat rippling through his body. “ **What a lovely gift you have given me, Eddie,** ” he teases lowly. Eddie’s body thrums weakly with arousal, already wanting more. “ **There are more things you want to give me, yes?** ”

It takes a while for Eddie’s body to catch up with the proceedings, but Venom finds the process of getting him there _wonderfully_ entertaining.

How many lovely ways there are to take humans apart without hurting them at all.


	2. Chapter 2

If she was asked to assess herself, Anne would describe herself as someone who very much enjoys structure and does her best to cultivate it in her life.

In the privacy of her own mind, she can recognize the truth in her mother accusing her of enjoying having the structure she’s cultivated torn up by the roots. That’s what Eddie was, in some sense. He looked like the exact man her pearl-clutching aunts pictured when they claimed _men these days are no good_ , right down to the motorcycle, tattoos, and fluctuating income. The thing is, he wasn’t a bad guy he just—he doesn’t fucking _think_ sometimes _._ And it cost her, it cost her so much that it was easy to hold onto being angry and convince herself she hated him. It worked until her mother’s “ _I told you so_ ” spiel, then it was a week straight of crying, because even if he was an asshole and deserved everything he got, none of what they had was fake. She was in love with him and that’s a hell of a thing to grieve.

Then she meets Dan and thinks maybe she can really do this whole ‘structure’ thing without burning it down for fun.

Then she found out aliens were real and gets possessed by one which, well, that kind of shakes up your perspective on things. She definitely doesn’t tell her mother a single thing about what happened, even when Anne’s name starts popping up in the news about the Life Foundation trials.

Keeping secrets from her mother is wildly gratifying even as an adult, but she doesn’t keep secrets from Dan. When Eddie asks her out to lunch, Dan tells her _of course_ she should go, with the kind of frank honesty she’s never had in another man. She does go and winds up sitting there drinking a mimosa Eddie paid for, trying to pretend she _doesn’t_ know Venom is still in him while he thanks her again, because that’s the hill he’s dying on now. She likes it much more than the apology hill, right down to the way his eyes are bright with reverence instead of regret and he looks healthy and almost as happy as when they were together. She’s happy for him, still adores him from the bottom of her heart.

Then, not nearly as out of left field as it should be, she’s startled by the thought that if she wasn’t with Dan, she’d kiss him right this second. The idea makes her queasy.

Secrets are not for holding from Dan, though, so later that night when he puts his hand on her knee and looks at her like he’s waiting, she folds. Actually, she jumps to her feet, but he lets her and just keeps waiting. Even without having done anything, she’s ready to convict herself on principle as soon as she starts explaining.

To Dan’s credit, though, he doesn’t get angry, but she knows him well enough to know that the way he’s not showing anything at all is completely intentional self-defense. “Are you saying you want to break up?” he asks, his voice is carefully neutral.

“God no, Dan,” Anne says and it’s a relief to get out, because she doesn’t.

Dan’s face shifts a little, letting out a sigh that is heartbreakingly relieved. “Then…” He folds his hands, presses them together between his knees. “Then what does you loving Eddie have to do with you loving me?”

Anne has the dizzying moment of realizing she’s in an actual communicative adult relationship and she, again and not for the last time, is stunned by how _good_ Dan is. She knows he wouldn’t say to stop speaking to Eddie, he’s the one who nudged her back towards him in the first place. _Still_. “I figured you might feel…” she flounders, “I don’t know, _something_ about it!”

“It’s…Anne, it’s not really surprising,” Dan admits with a wince. “My dad always talks about stuff like this,” he says and Anne, startles, tries to think of a single reason why his father would _ever_ have accused her of being unfaithful. “He and Mom were broken up for _years_. Mom really tore him a new one when it happened, but he says that’s the only reason the twenty-three-year-old version of him wound up growing into a better man. The kind she could be with.” He laughs a little, “Eventually.”

That sounds far too close to Dan telling her to let him down easy. “I want to be with _you_ ,” Anne reiterates. “Who you are now and who you’re going to be, Dan, I’m choosing _you_.”

A sweet and delighted smile flickers across Dan’s mouth. “And I am absolutely prepared to spend the rest of my life with you,” he says easily, like he hasn’t sent her heart up into the sky. “But I don’t feel the need to occupy all 24 hours of your day or decide how you spend the ones that aren’t with me. As long as you’re safe…” His head tips off to the side then, a sign he’s chasing a thought that then immediately crashes right into her face: “And I doubt Venom would hurt you _or_ let Eddie _catch_ anything, actually, so I doubt there’s a risk of—”

“Oh my _God?_ ” Anne says, first and foremost, because that sentence is a lot to tackle already.

They do tackle it though, up to and including the plausible deniability of simultaneously ignoring that Venom is still around. Anne ends the night with her nose pressed into Dan’s nape, feeling unfathomably lucky and trying not to let careful consideration get into the territory of overthinking. It works, mostly, because she rarely does anything without careful consideration, except for agreeing to go on a date with one Mr. Edward Charles Allan Brock in the first place.

Maybe that’s the thought that leaves her catching a cab in the rain after her last case of the week, knowing Dan is in surgery for the next six hours. She finds herself standing in front of Eddie’s apartment instead of theirs, not even a call ahead because this is what happens when you don’t _think_.

There are a lot of valid reasons not to do this.

Still, with Dan’s blessing tucked in the back of her mind, she goes upstairs.

Eddie answers the door as soon as she gets to his landing, looking surprised and mildly concerned. “Annie?”

Just her nickname has her heart fluttering in her chest worse than it had been when she stepped out of the cab. “Hi, Eddie,” she replies and tries not to sound nervous or alarmingly enamored. If the way his concern only deepens is any indication, it only succeeds in making her sound suspicious. “Are you busy?”

“No,” he says, like it isn’t quite true, but he’s picking her anyway, backing up quickly to let her in. “Is—? Did something happen?”

Anne opens her mouth to answer and pauses as the words she’s been cycling through for a week now fail her. When he just stands there, staring at her wide eyed and anxious she takes a breath for both of them, clasping her hands together. “Dan gave me a final nudge to come talk to you about, ah…”

Terrible phrasing, _godawful_ way to put it; Eddie pales, whole body tensing before she even finishes her thought. “Oh?”

“Shit, no, I mean—nothing is wrong,” Anne says firmly, closing her eyes briefly in frustration. “He’s fine, we’re fine, I just… We had a discussion about my,” she twirls her hand, “ _relationship_ with you.”

“ _Relationship_ ,” Eddie parrots in disbelief. “We’re not—I’m—” He shakes his head, “Did you two break up?”

“No, and we don’t intend to. _But_ …” Anne emphasizes, motioning between them. “That doesn’t have to limit whatever kind of relationship _we_ want to have.”

There’s practically an audible dialup tone playing in the room as Eddie stares at her. “Oh. Okay, I—And what kind of relationship…?”

“Like what we had, but better because _we’re_ better,” Anne answers watching his chest move with a hitching breath. “Or just this, just _friends_ if that’s all you want. You’re not losing me again,” she promises, but her voice catches and she corrects herself. “Unless you _need_ me to get lost for you to be okay, because that is more important to me than—”

Eddie stumbles forward like he’s been pulled—Anne spares a moment to wonder if he _was_ —before he’s in her space. His hands on her hips are as familiar as his mouth on hers and she gets both before she can even think, _God_ , she’s missed him so much she could cry. She feels his mouth twist like he may cry, too, and she pulls him down into her arms.

“I missed you,” she admits shakily into his neck.

“ **He missed you, too,** ” Venom says and she nearly keeps herself from startling, she _knew it._

Eddie and Anne both start apologizing at once, but Anne actually recovers first, hanging on to Eddie’s arm as she tries to calm her heartbeat. She tries not to let herself fixate on whether or not Venom can hear it, ignores how that’s a perfect mix of mildly terrifying and fascinating.

Anne likes making eye contact. “Come out here,” she says to Eddie’s chest, mostly because she isn’t sure where else to look. Venom rises up where her gaze had fallen, sharp teeth and rippling ooze. “Hello, Venom, I was worried about you for a while there.”

They both seem a little surprised by that, but Venom grins and she doesn’t find it nearly as scary as she probably should. “ **Eddie took good care of me.** ”

There’s a fondness to the tone that eases something in her chest about the unfairness of her wanting him back when she’s already got Dan. Nobody will ever have Eddie the way Venom does. “I bet it’s mutual,” she says. “Do you have an opinion on all this?”

“ **Yes,** ” Venom says and suddenly ropes of him are reaching out for her. She and Eddie both make startled sounds when Venom wraps around her back like an arm and tugs them back together. He touches the side of Anne’s mouth when she laughs and she turns to press a kiss to him like to the back of a hand.

Tonight wasn’t really meant to be about sex. She was truly, fully prepared to see panic or pain in Eddie’s eyes and make the call to forget all about this. It was meant to be a conversation at best, but when Eddie, looking earnest and sweet and _happy_ whispers, “I want everything you can give me,” she melts right down the center. He ducks his head in a way that comes across as incredibly shy. “ _We_ want to make you feel good.”

A shudder runs down Eddie’s body when she scrapes her nails up the back of his neck into his hair. He slumps towards her, slotting into place like coming home.

“You know how. You want to show him?” Anne asks into his hair, shivering when his fingers creep under the edge of her shirt around from her back to her stomach. It tickles when he pushes, but she stumbles backwards like he wants, Venom adjusting to the slight distance without letting go of her.

In their time apart, Eddie has lost none of the devotion he puts into sex. His hands are still just as worshipful as ever, careful as he unbuttons her blouse to breathe shakily into her chest, “Jesus, you’re so beautiful,” a warm rush of air quickly followed by his lips.

It never leaves her mind, even in the familiar path of his tongue around her nipple, that there is another here with them. She can feel Venom exploring her body, the warm swell of him cupping her breast, stroking the sensitive tendons of her throat, down to the crux of her thigh—her leg spasms open and Venom holds it there. “ _Fuck,_ ” she gasps as Eddie kisses down her body, a bite to her ribs, to her stomach, her hip—

“ **Stop teasing,** ” Venom says impatiently, “ **She smells delicious, we want to taste her**.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Anne feels a bright sparkle of arousal and Venom shudders like he can sense it. Eddie shudders like he still very much enjoys orders and hands in his hair, because when she pushes, he lets his mouth fall open against her. His eyes shut like he’s tasting a delicacy while his tongue traces a torturous circuit around her clit. As his tongue pushes down to her hole, he’s only a few strokes in when it seems like his tongue swells into her. She thinks she’s being silly for all of about two seconds before Venom is growling against her, a low rumble of pleasure the only preface to _his_ tongue pressing up into her. “ _Venom!_ ”

They pull back, just long enough and barely far enough for Venom to exclaim excitedly, “ **You _are_ delicious,**” before diving back in. Anne would laugh if pleasure wasn’t nearly sending her body into spasms. Her free leg closes tightly around Eddie’s shoulder when they finally bring her off, but he just moans against her, doesn’t stop until she pulls him up by the hair. His gaze has gone all spacy and pleased in the brief moment she sees it before they’re kissing.

Anne reaches down for his cock and finds Venom already there, a firm spiral around his arousal. He whimpers brokenly and she curses herself for not having the forethought to have brought a condom. Before she can ask though, Venom is stretching off Eddie’s shoulder to fumble under the bed, searching, and relief makes her weak.

“Can we fuck you, Annie?” he asks clearly and it sings through her joyously, because communication is not something they can afford to sacrifice ever again. “He’s never felt that before.”

“Eddie,” Anne gasps, blinking when Venom slides a condom in her hand.

“ **He’s been thinking about being inside you,** ” Venom chimes in almost like retaliation, stroking down, down until he’s wrapped around her hips. “ **We can make you feel good.** ”

“You do,” she assures him, tearing open the condom. “And yes, you can, both of you, _please._ ”

And, _fuck_ , it’s everything she’s ever missed about sex with him, with the added bonus of a dark growling shape licking kisses all across their skin like he can’t get enough of their taste.

After, Anne is shuddering in the crook of Eddie’s arm listening to the pounding of his heart slow as he plays with her hair. It’s different than Dan, who will occasionally stroke her head, but Eddie’s got her hair wound through his fingers, toying with the strands. It makes her a little sleepy for some reason.

“Do you,” she takes a breath, tries again, “Did you need to do anything today?”

Eddie shakes his head innocently, then pouts when she narrows her eyes at him. “We were just going to get groceries, it can wait. What’s up?”

Anne doesn’t answer in words, just tucks her face closer up under his neck, tosses a leg over his so their bare thighs are touching. She smiles when Eddie takes her hand and Venom slips snugly around their wrists. “Just this for a while?” she asks, but Eddie hasn’t changed in this at least, wraps almost gratefully around her.

It’s the only kind of quiet she knows he truly enjoys, even if he feels the need to harass it, sometimes.

“So, is…?” Eddie starts and Anne hums at him to continue. “Dan and I, are we…cool to be friends?”

Anne strokes at the webbing of his thumb, kissing his jaw. “You two can be whatever you want, Eddie,” she answers carefully. “You don’t have to force anything just because we’re…”

“No, no, it’s not like that,” Eddie cuts in quickly. “It’s just he seems…nice, you know?” Anne does know.

“ **And we should still apologize, _apparently_ ,**” Venom grumbles from somewhere around her ribs.

Frowning, Anne almost tells them Dan doesn’t feel like he needs an apology, but nothing would be lost for giving one. Instead, she says, “He would appreciate that. He’s still a big fan, he’s glad people have taken to your YouTube channel so well— _ow?_ ” She winces when Eddie looks down so sharply his chin knocks against her forehead.

“Sorry, sorry,” Eddie reaches up to rub her forehead with her. “I just—He still watches?”

“Yeah?” Anne answers raising her eyebrows, pushing up to look at him. “He told you he was a fan day one,” she says, even though that had been news to her, too.

“Oh. Huh,” Eddie says absently, kissing her forehead in apology until she lays back against him. “I think I’d like that.”

Something warm spreads in Anne’s chest at the thought, but she doesn’t admit out loud how much she’d like that, too.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a time, many, many years ago, before Anne, before journalism, where Eddie might’ve gone through a phase where he could’ve possibly been described as _boy-shy_.

Nothing that made him a douche, not any more than anything else did. It just made him clumsy and nervous around any handsome man that stood a step too close or smiled at him a second too long. He remembers being a stuttering mess the first time a barback with big hands and a crooked smile had leaned over Eddie’s table and whispered in his ear exactly what he wanted to do to him. And had fully gone through with it.

That was years ago, though. By now Eddie wouldn’t exactly describe himself as _shy_ ; at least, not because Dan is a man. It’s wholly because he’s _Anne’s_ and that makes Eddie feel like a nervous juggler trying to make it in a professional circus.

Maybe that’s why they don’t call it ‘dating’ when Eddie finally works up the nerve to start inviting Dan out for lunch. They’re dancing around each other, even if Dan is a little better at making it look natural. And maybe it is natural to him; he could definitely be described as quirky in a way Eddie didn’t catch onto at their first meeting.

In fact, it takes him quite a while to get that Dan is _genuinely_ a fan of his channel and, more importantly a fan of him specifically, too. Usually, Dan is every bit the charming doctor you’d want to bring home to mom—easy going and strait-laced, kind and smart. But sometimes, Eddie will catch him looking at Eddie like he’s starstruck only to flush when he realizes Eddie has noticed.

The whole thing is… really cute, actually.

“ **You like him flustered,** ” Venom observes at Eddie’s spark of charmed flattery when Dan jumps to his feet when Eddie walks over to him from his bike.

“He’s cute,” Eddie mumbles, because it’s a new feeling, but not uncomfortably so.

At least, he thinks as Dan gives him a warm and comfortably long hug, that Dan probably thinks he’s some flavor of cute, too.

They’re both nervously chatty at first, half-stumbling over their words in a rush to get them to each other. It seems a lot like the places where first dates are about trying to make a good impression were filled instead with both of them trying to assure the other they’re actually okay with this. Eddie can’t stop thinking about that part, actually, how the anxiety has eased into flirtatious excitement. By now, they fall easily into place with each other on their latest _date_.

Dan stands out a little in this bar, a surgeon in a sea of blue-collar guys, but that seems to be its own form of entertainment for him. The sleeves of his button down are rolled up his forearms, casually drinking the porter Eddie picked out for him. Eddie chews his thumb and watches Dan swirl his drink as he talks, feeling a deep kinship with Anne over the fondness for Dan welling in his chest. Dan is flushed and keeps smiling like a reflex whenever Eddie looks in his eyes again; this is a _date_. It occurs to him then that ‘boyfriend’ is both not quite right and still fitting, _delightful_ to think about if not say directly. The flicker of excitement in his chest is not exclusively his.

**He could be ours,** Venom thinks at him. Now, there’s a thought.

_We don’t even know if he likes men_ , Eddie thinks back distractedly.

“ **Ask him or I will,** ” Venom rumbles softly out of his chest, just loud enough that Dan’s gaze drops.

The question he thinks up belongs in the dark corner of a bar on the lower end, but Eddie thinks Dan likes the part of Eddie that belongs here, too. Maybe even gets off on it and, frankly, as crass as saying “Dan, have you ever been with a man before?” is, it’s better than letting Venom take the reins.

Dan pauses immediately; not panicked freezing, just going carefully still before turning to look at Eddie. “Ah…” He clears his throat, setting down his beer. “I—Uh… A few handies during my residency, but nothing more than that. Why?” He lets his hand fall on the back of Eddie’s wrist. “Something for me to look forward to?”

Eddie feels himself blushing before a tug at his cheek has him shooting a cautious look at the bartender across the room. As soon as he untenses, Venom’s teeth creep up one side of his face. “ **Something much better than _that_ ,**” Venom promises darkly before sinking back into Eddie’s skin. It’s only because of him that Eddie can practically _smell_ Dan’s interest, sees the way his eyes darken even in the dim lighting.

It’s not a direct step, but Eddie would like to think that the smirk he shoots Dan after has at least a little something to do with how Eddie winds up pushing Dan down into the backseat of his sensibly expensive car in a dark parking lot. If he was a little cheekier—if he didn’t have an interview at 10 tomorrow and Dan didn’t have to be on call well before that—he may have actually gone through with asking to take him home. The thought sends a thrill down his spine. Not a bigger thrill, though, than the shivering groan Dan lets out when Eddie nips at his throat.

“Are we teenagers right now?” Dan laughs in an excited rush, his hands gripping the back of Eddie’s leather jacket, trying to spread his leg into the cramped seat well. “Do teenagers even actually do this or is that just a movie thing?”

Eddie laughs against his jaw, pulls back to look at him in the dim lighting. “I did, but I guess that’s the difference between us,” he splays his hand on Dan’s chest, over his pounding heart. “We can give you a better time than I could’ve at sixteen, though.”

“Uh.” Dan’s throat bobs as he swallows. Eddie feels Venom slide down past his navel, but stops at the tension in Dan’s stomach and Eddie’s awareness of it. “If you’re sure…”

“ **We won’t if you tell us to stop,** ” Venom says out of Eddie’s throat.

“Ever, Dan,” Eddie adds on and it looks like Dan almost gets choked up.

“No protests from me, guys,” he replies, though. “Just making sure you know this isn’t, ah…things don’t have to stop here. Well—well I mean for tonight, sort of but—”

“ **Dan, are you our boyfriend?** ” Venom asks and Eddie nearly startles right up into the roof of the car.

“ _Jesus,_ V!”

Dan’s eyes are wide, but before Eddie’s panic can take a hold of his tongue, Dan’s hands are in his hair, pulling him back down and his tongue has better things to do. “I would like that very much,” he says when they separate. “God, you two are going to kill me.”

“ **Only in the fun way,** ” Venom promises and continues his previous trajectory down the front of Dan’s pants. He tenses up again, but this time Eddie reads it as anticipation.

“He’s gotten good at this,” Eddie assures him, lets Venom do as he pleases.

Dan jolts beneath them when Venom makes quick work of his fly and wraps himself around Dan’s cock. “Ah— _ah!_ ” his grip on Eddie flinches tighter, even as he pushes them up to look between them, eyes wide with wonder. “ _That’s_ —yeah, he’s good…”

“ **Thank you,** ” Venom rumbles, delighted. “ **I want to hold you both at the same time.** ”

“Yes _,_ ” Eddie answers and the same time Dan says, “ _Please_ ” and Venom is much less polite with getting Eddie’s pants out of the way. Venom pushes him down against Dan who gasps against his lips when their arousals rock together in Venom’s grasp. There’s a suggestion of thought in the back of Eddie’s mine and he’s thinking _yes, yes_ because his voice has gotten away from him. Venom ripples with delight and teases down the crest of his ass, forcing a sharp groan out of Eddie that Dan echoes gently.

“ **Eddie gets so noisy when I’m inside him,** ” Venom teases and Eddie feels embarrassment prickle pleasantly across his skin. “ **Would you beg for me?** ”

“I-I imagine you can find out,” Dan answers, then quiet and hot like a slow rolling fire, “Gently, please?”

“ **Of course,** ” Venom replies, and Eddie guesses Dan receives the same teasing caress over his hole judging by the way he startles up into Eddie. Eddie lets out a shuddering breath as Venom slowly presses inside, familiar with the contours of his— _their_ body.

“Oh _,_ ” Dan says faintly, with genuine surprise. Eddie laughs breathlessly when it turns into a drawn out “ _Ohhhh…_ ” as Venom presses into their bodies with the intimacy of someone who can know them right down to their cells. It’s the kind of pleasure that sometimes makes Eddie feel like he’s going to be torn apart it’s so good, like Venom is the only thing keeping him together.

So Eddie wraps around Dan as thoroughly as Venom has wrapped around them both, rocks his arousal into the firm grip connecting them as Dan pants for breath. Dan’s got his arms around Eddie, too, one hand in Eddie’s hair the other sliding down Eddie’s back. When his hand joins Venom’s mass against Eddie’s hole, a weak sound escapes Eddie at the bold touch. Venom swells inside them, a bit larger and a lot bolder in kind.

Dan ducks his head, speaks right against Eddie’s shoulder. “Fuck, so good, Venom…” The praise rolls electric over Venom and right into Eddie.

“Come on, Dan, baby,” he whispers and Dan groans, biting down. It’s been a long time since Eddie has felt the dull bite of human teeth and, apparently, he is still very much into it. “ _Fuck!_ ”

**_Yes_** , Venom shudders through them and Eddie comes at the feeling, hips jerking unsteadily through their orgasm. Dan doesn’t seem bothered by how tightly Eddie squeezes him, how Venom spasms around them, _in_ them. In fact, he just hugs them back, his own cock pressed up into Eddie’s frantic motions until he lets out a shuddering series of grunts, letting his head fall back, pressed—grounding—against the car door.

Eddie is tingling all over, sensitive, but turns to kiss the sweaty crook of Dan’s neck. “You okay?”

Dan laughs lazily, blindly stroking up where Venom is curled around Eddie’s throat. “Better than okay,” he answers, eyes fluttering when Venom retreats from his hole. He adjusts to sit up some, looking Eddie in the eyes. “You have me feeling like jelly, even crammed in my own backseat.”

A boyish smile pulls at Eddie’s mouth before he can stop it, even as he pauses to wonder if Venom _had_ relaxed the crooks in Dan’s spine; it wouldn’t have been particularly hard to sneak in. He doesn’t press the thought when Dan kisses him making him chuckle. “Glad we could help,” he says instead. “Good enough for a second date?”

“I’ll even feed you myself next time,” Dan says and Eddie can help by feel a little thrill at the adoration in his eyes as they sit up.

Eddie’s heart leaps into his throat when Venom starts to speak, but he just says, “ **We like chocolate and potatoes!** ”

Dan’s face folds up like he’s baffled, but undeterred. “I think I can manage that.”

Venom makes quick work of the worst of the biological evidence from their encounter, something Dan openly marvels at, but they still look incriminatingly flushed and disheveled as they stumble out of the car. Nobody is around to see it, though, even to Venom’s heightened senses, so Eddie only feels a faint prickle of hyperawareness when Dan pushes him back against the door, hands warm and steady on his waist, and kisses him again.

Eddie would be hard pressed to explain why that’s the part that makes him blush. “Are you okay to drive?” he asks when they part, hardly able to keep his eyes on Dan when he’s like that bright.

“I’m good, Eddie, but I’ll text you when I get home,” Dan answers, then kisses his cheek. “You two do the same, okay?”

“ **We will not let anything happen to us,** ” Venom informs him.

Dan just nods and kisses the side of their face Venom had spoken from. “I know you won’t. I’d like to hear from you anyway.”

It’s a stingingly sweet thought that stays with Eddie all the way back to his apartment. He’s about to jump in the shower, Venom clumsily texting “ _WE ARE HOME. NO INCIDENTS_ , _”_ to Dan when Eddie catches sight of his shoulder in the mirror.

Since they’ve bonded, Venom has not let a single injury stick on Eddie’s body. He almost doesn’t recognize himself bruised, but Dan biting him had left a dark oval of purple on his shoulder. The image has him flashing hot all over again. He can feel the smugness radiating off Venom and almost wants to whine just to be contrary. Instead, he presses on the tender mark and lets Venom feel how much he appreciates what he’s been given.

This is the one kind of damage Venom won’t heal for him.

They both enjoy it being there far too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan wouldn’t really say he’s afraid of Venom, not exactly. Not even initially, actually.

The shock of finding out aliens are real by having one grab him by the throat hadn’t let him pay attention to any fear at first. Not when he was trying to hold a hospital together and pretend Eddie was just a normal, non-possessed patient. The panic attack was kind enough to wait until almost the end of his shift when the shock had worn off and he’d had to lock himself in a broom closet to hyperventilate.

Point being, things are different now. He’s past fear.

Now, _apprehensive_ might even be too strong of a word, because he genuinely believes Eddie likes him, more than the average person would like the person engaged to the love of their life. And mostly because of that, he doubts Venom would ever do anything to actively harm him. Especially given that last time was largely a misunderstanding. It’s not like portable MRIs are something Dan is going to start carrying around.

Given how wondrously tender Venom had been the first time they had been intimate, a memory that still leaves him uncomfortably hot at inopportune times. A memory that includes later than night when he’d told Anne how the date had gone and she’d—

“Then ask!” Eddie says suddenly, exasperated.

Dan looks up from where he’s sticking the casserole in the oven, finding Eddie embarrassed and hastily drying his hands on a dish towel. “Pardon?” He jumps a little when something viscous touches the back of his hand, but Venom is gentle as he soothes the scrape Dan had forgotten about on his knuckle. The sensation passes from the itch of healing skin to nothing so quickly Dan is, yet again, amazed he knows this being. He looks up to the head swelling out of Eddie’s shoulder, the visual getting progressively less startling over time.

“ **I want to hold your hand,** ” Venom says.

“Oh!” Dan says, blinking rapidly. He nudges the oven fully shut with his hip. “Sure!” He isn’t quite sure what’s about to happen here, but he turns his hand palm up for Venom to wrap around, weave through his fingers.

“ **Humans have an order to their ridiculous courtships,** ” Venom says like he finds it stupid enough to be true. “ **We skipped this with you.** ”

Dan laughs, unspeakably charmed. “I appreciate the thought,” he says taking a seat at the table, Eddie setting the oven timer before following a moment later. “But for the record, I’m feeling just fine about the way you courted me,” he adds on, smiling softly at the way Eddie coughs into his hand, trying to hide his smile.

“Likewise,” he says. “He thinks discussing biology with you is romantic.”

“ **It is!** ” Venom exclaims.

Venom isn’t sticky, exactly, but there is the odd sensation of him sinking just under the skin of Dan’s hands and out again. Academically, Dan finds this intriguing, being held on a molecular level.

“I guess it is sort of intimate,” Dan replies, stroking his thumb over the tendrils between his fingers, thinking fondly of the curious texts Venom will send from Eddie’s phone. He pauses when he feels Venom shudder almost like Dan’s own hand had been the one that trembled; it tickles along his nerves. He can’t quite tell if that was a good shiver or not, but given that his hand is still intact, he guesses the former.

“ **We find that pleasant,** ” Venom answers his thought so easily, Dan vaguely wonders if he’s actually in his mind. He doubts it, though, so he just squeezes his hand a little tighter, watching Venom squish agreeably between his fingers one moment before firming up almost involuntarily, like a twitch, the next.

Then that ‘ _we_ ’ catches up to Dan and he feels heat override his scientific curiosity. He looks up at Eddie specifically to find him looking dazed, face pink and obviously consciously working to keep his breathing slow.

“What about being bitten?” Dan asks.

Eddie’s eyes are immediately alert again. “Wh-what?”

“Sorry, it’s just,” Dan shrugs a little, massaging his nail gently into Venom. This time Venom definitely presses into the sensation and Dan finds it pleasant, too, actually. “I’ve wondered what it would feel like…”

“ **Wanna find out?** ” Venom grins.

Dan may be sweating a little. “Can I?”

That gets him a wide-eyed nod from Eddie and Venom wrapping thicker around his hand. “ **Try your worst,** ” Venom teases.

Raising his hand and the rope Venom has made around it, Dan watches Eddie’s face carefully as he brings it up to his mouth. Dan has seen Venom get shot without so much as flinching, but now he stays soft and malleable as Dan sinks in his teeth. He lets go when Eddie gasps like he’s been hit in the stomach, but when he goes to pull back Venom is swelling up into his mouth.

“ **Keep going** ,” he says in a low rumble that Dan can feel in his chest.

Normally, Dan is inclined towards tender biting. Anne is not particularly fond of hickeys, at least not where they can be seen, but she laughs at his affectionate nips, will complain cheerfully when he bites her cheeks. Somehow, he gets the feeling that’s not what Venom wants. The way Eddie had reacted to Dan biting down that night was not lost on him and Venom can take a great deal more before it would even register as pain.

If it ever _would_ register as pain.

Venom had said keep going and would never allow Eddie to be hurt. So Dan experiments, because that’s what men like him do. He bites down a bit harder, leaves his incisors in favor of a still comparably blunt canine. Again, Venom rumbles under the feeling, impatient when Dan opens his mouth to cross his original bite. It’s odd, this intimacy, the way that this skews obviously sexual, but Dan doesn’t find himself bothered. The part of him that isn’t humming lowly with arousal is _fascinated_. Dan has always appreciated giving his partners pleasure just to watch them experience it and now is no exception.

Eddie’s breathing is audibly quicker now, mouth hanging half open as he pants slightly. His mouth snaps shut when he notices Dan watching, but then Dan slips his tongue along the bulge of Venom between his teeth and they both shudder all over, Eddie gasping.

“He’s gonna—” Eddie loses his words, but Dan knows, he knows. He doesn’t let go even when Eddie reaches over to grasp his forearm.

The same spastic movement as before shoots through Venom, making Dan’s hand jolt as though shocked, though the sensation is far from unpleasant. Eddie hunches over with a noisy breath and a soft curse. Dan doesn’t let go until Venom starts caressing his lips.

Venom is goopy and shuddering between his fingers as Dan strokes over him with his thumbs. “Okay?”

**We find you delightful,** Venom tells him, this time definitely right inside his ear.

“Thank you,” Dan chirps and he’s actually not surprised at all when Eddie’s chair scrapes back so he has space to fling himself over Dan’s lap. “Well, hello.”

“Hi,” Eddie says quickly, eyes all blown and hands cradling Dan’s face. “We want to get you off.”

Hearing the ‘we’ come out of Eddie this time for some reason is its own bit of heat. Dan’s hand pushes up under Eddie’s shirt to stroke his sides. “I’m more than up for that,” he answers, and as soon as the words are out Eddie is kissing him.

There are decidedly more comfortable places to do this—like the _bed_ less than twenty feet away—but Dan doesn’t trust his legs to hold him up when Eddie gets his fly open, stroking his arousal before he’s even gotten his pants down. Then when he’s lifted in the air a fraction for a heart stopping second by Venom snaking under his thighs so Eddie can tug his pants down, he has the thought that if he asked, they’d be there in a heartbeat. That would require him to stop kissing Eddie, though, so it’s going to be a consideration for later. Dan is far from impatient and being right here in the moment with Eddie is still too new for him to willingly disrupt.

It winds up getting disrupted regardless by the front door swinging open. “I’m home!”

Anne’s voice sends something of a thrill up Dan’s spine even though it instinctively startles he and Eddie enough that in their jostling he nearly goes flying off Dan’s lap. Venom keeps them steady even as Eddie hisses at him, “You could’ve warned us!”

“ **Less fun,** ” Venom answers, sounding entirely too proud of himself as he seeps out to grin at Anne when she walks in the room and freezes upon getting an eyeful of them.

Anne surprise melts into a delighted smile. “You two sure look like you’re having fun.”

“ **More now that you’re here,** ” Venom says. “ **We haven’t made Dan orgasm yet.** ”

Dan feels an odd flash of humiliation at the expression as much as the phrasing. It only lasts a second before the sudden laser focused look on Anne’s face washes him hot-cold-hot with dread and arousal. He knows what she’s going to say just from the light in her eyes, but his cock still throbs in Eddie’s hand when she puts her keys down in the change bowl and says, “Don’t let him.”

“ _Anne,_ ” Dan complains, hiding his hot face in Eddie’s shoulder.

“What?” Eddie replies belatedly, shock evident.

“Don’t let him come yet,” Anne clarifies, stepping out of her heels and making her way over. She kisses the crown of Dan’s head before leaning over him to reach Eddie’s lips. “You’re cooking?”

“Yeah?” Eddie answers, “Well—I mean, I just chopped vegetables, but Dan—”

Anne kisses him silent. “Then he’s not coming before that’s done baking.”

“ _Shit,_ ” Dan curses and doesn’t have to look at the time to know that’s further off than he really wants it to be. “I-I’m too close for that, Anne, please…” he tries.

“ **I can help with that,** ” Venom says, smile all teeth and mischief.

In the heated silence that follows, Dan realizes that was an offer and they’re waiting on his answer. The apprehension at letting Venom fuck with his physiology must be evident on his face when he sits up because Venom presses in close enough that Dan’s eyes almost cross.

“ **I have done many wonderful things to Eddie and his confusing insides for fun,** ” Venom says. “ **I can stop an orgasm without injuring you.** ”

Dan gives into the impulse to kiss Venom right between his eyes. “I trust you.”

“ **Excellent,** ” Venom replies and Dan has the odd sensation of something cool settling in his groin. He looks down to see veins of Venom arced out from the base of his cock. Pleasure sparks like a live wire through him, but he’s further from coming than he ever has been, like it’s thundering in the distance with no real chance of rain.

“ _Oh,_ ” Dan groans and then Anne’s fingers are in his hair, coaxing his head back. She kisses him soundly and his breath stumbles when Venom strokes reverently over his throat.

“Venom darling?” Anne pulls back to say and Dan notices she’s scratching at Eddie’s nape, pausing to kiss Venom when he arcs towards her face. “Has Eddie come yet?”

Eddie is already impossibly hot in Dan’s lap, seems to flash warmer at the question. “Eddie’s right h—” His voice clips off, eyes going wide and Dan gets the feeling he had help, and not just because Eddie throbs against him.

“ **Only through me,** ” Venom answers her. “ **Would you like him to wait?** ”

Anne shrugs, looks at Eddie. “Mostly, I’m wondering if he has any strong feelings about where he wants to come.”

Dan gets the distinct feeling that if not for Venom, he’d be leaking down his own cock, but as it stands his insides just swim with frustrated arousal. Being as forthright as he is, when Anne had asked him about that first night with Eddie, he’d blurted out every little dirty thought that crossed his mind until he was hard in her. Until he was leaned over her back, coming when she joked-but-not-really how easy Eddie would fit, slid up right behind him.

Eddie is looking between them like he doesn’t quite know where to even begin with something that open ended.

“ **He doesn’t,** ” Venom informs them.

“Then I think,” Anne says, a rush of goose bumps following her fingers down Dan’s neck, “you should get Dan ready to take it.”

That’s all it takes for Dan to wind up face down on the couch, naked save for Venom lazily wrapped around his body, a hug to hold him still as Eddie’s hands creep up his thighs.

“Was that the first time you had someone touch your ass?” Eddie asks, pressing Dan’s cheeks apart to get a good look at him. “When Venom touched you?”

Dan feels hot all up his neck—or actually, he’s hot all over, but still, the question leaves him twinging with the memory. “Yes, actually, it was,” he looks over at Anne. “It never came up before.”

Anne’s eyebrows raise and she leans off to one side as if she’s gotten wet from the thought. “If you like it, I’m sure that can be rectified.”

“I think— _mm,_ ” Dan swallows, tingling up his spine when Eddie’s slick finger slides over his hole. He tries, reflexively, to shift back only for Venom to squeeze him tighter. He’d like to think he doesn’t whimper at that, but he can’t think of a better word for the sound. “I’m certainly a fan so far.”

Eddie seems pretty intent to make sure Dan stays a fan. Dan has been on the receiving end of a hand job before, but he’s never been so acutely aware of the intimacy of being fingered. The gentle pull and stretch are just as odd as it had been when Venom did it, but with the drag of skin mixed in. When Eddie’s finger searches downward, even knowing what to expect isn’t enough to hold back the punched-out sound Dan makes when Eddie finds his prostate. It has him leaking down his cock, the feeling electric and not at all as clinical as he might’ve thought. He tries to spread his legs more, gets nowhere with Venom wrapped around his thighs. “ _Fuck,_ ” he mutters softly. “Eddie…”

“I got you,” Eddie says lowly, kissing Dan’s spine. He speaks against his skin as he works in another finger, “Guess I don’t have to try _not_ to make you come, huh?”

Venom chuckles from under Dan’s chin and Dan ducks his head towards the sound, embarrassed even as his arousal throbs beneath him. Eddie works him over so thoroughly Dan has broken out in sweat all over, the only movement _not_ restricted is the heaving of his chest and clenching of his muscles. In spite of the delightful threat, Eddie seems to slow down every single time Dan tenses like he’s going to come even though he _can’t_. It’s vibrating under his skin, so close it’s almost like a burning, but it slows, again and again when Eddie stops stroking him, just holding him stretched open around four fingers. Dan presses his face into the couch, definitely whimpering almost constantly by now; what a sight he must make.

_“_ God, Dan,” Anne praises breathlessly. She already had her shirt all unbuttoned, playing lazily with her breasts, but stands to step out of her skirt and panties. Dan figures he knows where this is going and is delighted to be correct when Venom adjusts him enough for Anne to slide under them. Dan doesn’t hesitate to nearly collapse into her mouth first, immediately licking into her arousal.

It’s a good distraction from the sharp pleasure of all this, but he knows his tongue is clumsier than he could usually boast. Anne seems unbothered by this, holding his head gently and rocking up into his mouth. He sucks her and she whispers a breathy little encouragement, legs tensing up around his head.

“Do you want me to stop?” Eddie asks her and Dan whines his protests around Anne’s clit. However close to torture it may be, he couldn’t stand to be empty after all of this.

It nearly makes him tear up when Anne answers, “No, Eddie, he’s been so good waiting for you, hasn’t he?”

“ **So good,** ” Venom agrees like he can taste how close Dan is, smooths a touch down his cheek.

“Yes—” Eddie’s voice catches, “Yeah, Annie, he’s been so good, he’s so open for me—”

Anne shudders into an orgasm Dan almost forgets to work her through, their complements ringing through him leaving no room for thought. He’s heaving for breath when she gets her hands on his face, tilting up until he’s looking at her.

“ _Please_ , Annie,” Dan blurts as soon as his mouth is free.

“Please what?” Anne coos, wiping his chin with her thumb.

“Let him fuck me,” Dan begs, sweat and frustrated tears leaking down his face, under her fingers. “Venom, _Venom_ please let him…”

Anne looks up at Eddie. Or, more accurately, “Venom?”

“ **Yes,** ” Venom answers and Eddie groans shakily, pressing closer against Dan’s backside. His fingers are barely gone long enough for Dan to miss before the head of his cock is replacing them. Eddie’s grip is slippery on his waist, but Dan can’t bring himself to care at the press of Eddie’s cock. Dan barely even registers the aroused delight on Anne’s face as she continues to hold him.

“ **Slowly, Eddie,** ” Venom coaches and Dan is both grateful and distraught, because he wants it, he wants _more_.

“He’s so— _fuck,_ ” Eddie breathes out sharply, tickling the sweat between Dan’s shoulder blades. “He feels so fucking good, Annie.”

Dan groans. “So do _you_ , Eddie, come on, _please_ …” The only move he can make is dropping down, pressing his cheek into Anne’s stomach so he can look over his shoulder. Eddie looks just as close to overheating as Dan feels. Venom lets go of his legs briefly to tug Eddie in closer, a deliciously slow pull that presses Eddie’s cock in to the hilt, both their mouths dropping open at the feeling. He’s never felt this wonderfully full in his life. Clenching tighter rubs _just_ the right way and makes Eddie choke on his own breath.

“You look so good like this,” Anne says and Dan doesn’t know who she means, assumes she probably means both. One of her hands leaves him to slide between their bodies, curling into herself with a shaky breath. “You’re so close, Dan, just a little longer.”

“ _Please_ —” Dan and Eddie both start, but Eddie is coherent enough to continue. “Please, V, let me move.”

“ **That doesn’t seem fair when Dan can’t even get off yet,** ” Venom teases and Dan grunts, the squeeze Venom gives his dick reminding him that, oh, no matter how close he feels, how _good_ he feels, he can’t—

“Let him,” Dan says and he can’t really move his arms, but he squeezes the bit of Venom caught in his left hand. “You got me—You got me, let him fuck me, please.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Eddie sighs like he’s relieved and then he’s moving unrestricted, fucking into Dan, slowly and deeply, like he wants to get into him entirely and is stopped only by the limitations of a human body. He changes angles and Dan’s vision nearly greys out.

Even with Venom stopping him from coming, he feels tight and near liquid all over, like he could come from this, _desperately_ wants to. But he can’t, he can’t, and that’s good, too. He gets close and then Venom twists and the feeling evaporates, leaving him feeling buoyant and still like he could combust. Dan lets himself float, rocked with Eddie’s movements, breathing heavily against Anne as she holds him and watches, the warm scent of her arousal as she touches herself, Venom wrapped around her legs. He gets close; then he doesn’t, then he does, then he doesn’t—it’s maddening.

“Ask first,” Eddie grits through his teeth and Dan looks up expectantly to find Venom grinning in his face.

“Would you like more, Dan?” he asks. “We can give Eddie such fun parts to try.”

Dan doesn’t quite know what that means, but Venom has more than demonstrated how precise his control is over his body. He’s willing to try just about anything at least once, if it’s anywhere near as good as it’s been so far. “Try me,” he challenges like his voice isn’t shaking with desperation.

Eddie’s swelling.

Dan loses a second to thinking that can’t be _possible_ , but of course it is and he knows what he’s feeling. One moment, Eddie is pulling all the way out before slotting into him again, a drag that has Dan’s toes curling; the next, it’s like his dick has grown a bulge specifically meant to lock inside and rock against his prostate.

The sensation is enough to have Dan shouting unsteadily, the sound startled out of his mouth before he can do anything about it. Eddie is gasping and groaning above him, long strokes abandoned by short little thrusts that push the air right out of Dan’s lungs. He’s absently aware of Anne’s hand moving quick between her legs her breath quick in her chest, but he can’t do more than mouth unfocusedly at her breaths. She does more for herself, slides down further beneath him to kiss him. His breath catches when Anne’s hand, slick with her own arousal, closes around him. He’s babbling nonsense against her throat as she guides him inside, jerkily advanced by Eddie’s motion.

The sound of the timer almost doesn’t register over the sound of his own rushing blood, then there’s the odd sensation of Venom drawing away from— _out of_ his cock before it’s just the warmth of Anne’s cunt as she rubs herself off, clenching warm and tight around him. “ _Good_ , Dan, so good, baby, come for us,” she gasps against his cheek.

Dan’s body tenses, squeezing around Eddie’s cock as he comes so hard he gets dizzy before he’s even finished. He isn’t sure if it’s his clenching up or something Venom has done, but Eddie’s hands flinch tighter on his hips. They both let out a sobbing breath as Eddie pushes in as deep as he can, throbbing as he comes.

“ **Excellent,** ” Venom slurs lazily, relaxing his hold on them to swat at the timer until it stops trilling, the only ringing left in Dan’s ears.

Without Venom holding them up, Dan collapses under Eddie’s weight, the knot shifting inside him making him whine sharply, oversensitive.

“Oh, _guys_ …” Anne grunts, laughing pushing at his hips. He shifts backwards some, would imagine Venom is the only reason he can get his own weight up at all, so that he can pull out of her. She squeezes to the side so she’s pressed into the back of the couch instead of under both their weights. “ _Well,_ ” she sighs happily, contentedly stroking over both of them. “I certainly enjoyed myself…”

Eddie makes a largely unintelligible sound of agreement from somewhere around Dan’s shoulder. Dan huffs softly when Eddie kisses his neck, lazily slipping an arm back until he can squeeze his hand. “Gonna need you out of me in a minute here, bud.”

“Course,” Eddie answers, kissing his lips for good measure, muffling the noise Dan makes when the knot slowly shrinks enough for Eddie to pull out. The sensation makes Dan’s stomach flutter. “You okay?”

“Not sure where I _am,_ ” Dan answers, too wrung out to do more than smirk at Eddie’s laughter, “but I feel great.”

Ovens that automatically turn off is one of the many perks of the modern era, so Dan doesn’t feel the need to try and get up until he can reliably trust his legs. By the time they’ve cleaned up and gotten dressed, the casserole is warm and the wine has had time to breathe. Venom distinctly doesn’t care for wine— _dead fruit_ —but is pleased with the extra helping of potatoes Dan snuck onto a plate for him. It’s comfortably familiar as they all sit around, absently chatting over daytime TV.

It doesn’t even bother Dan that he is, honestly, a tad sore, because it’s in the best way. Especially when he shifts in his seat (again) and Eddie seems to realize why, nearly choking on his food as he blushes.

Dan just smirks into his wine and doesn’t say anything about it.


	5. Chapter 5

It actually takes a few months for Venom to get Anne and Dan’s immune systems to stop attacking him when he possesses them.

Dan is actually the one to suggest he keep a bit of their bone marrow in himself, which smooths the transition significantly. Neither of them will ever feel quite like Eddie, like being home, but it does feel like they have a welcome space for him. When they show up at Anne’s place, she smiles and reaches to greet him directly, it’s all too easy to seep into her hand. She still shivers every time it happens, a tiny blip of her heartrate just for him. Coursing with joy and, by this point, no attacks from a hair-trigger immune system.

Normally, Venom doesn’t stay out of Eddie for very long, least of all when Eddie might be out of earshot. He breezes through Anne and Dan, more thoroughly and regularly than any doctor could possibly check, to make sure all their odd little organs are doing what they should and still recognize him as friendly. It’s something he’s been saying for _days_ now, but—

“I can feel you sulking all the way through Anne,” Eddie says as he steps forward to kiss her. They’ve all picked up the habit of looking slightly off from each other’s eyes when they’re talking to him when he isn’t manifested. Of course, he usually _will_ manifest a head, but he doesn’t now. Not because he’s _sulking_ , though.

“ **You are healthy,** ” Venom says out of Anne’s collar—very rationally, because he is correct. Nothing can go wrong in Eddie’s body that he wouldn’t know about, not ever again.

“We know, Venom,” Dan says from where he’s slipping into his jacket. “But we can’t exactly write down that Eddie has an alien keeping his cholesterol in check.”

It’s the same thing Eddie had said when this new job had noted that they required a physical to be on file for all solo field reporters. Dan is already prepared to fudge the documentation as needed, but he also wants to run some genuine blood work to make sure Venom has truly figured out human equilibrium. Needless to say, they don’t want Venom showing up on any part of the exam, so he would need to not be present. Especially if Dan wants to sneak in an MRI.

Dan doesn’t mention any of that, though, just smiles as he leans over Anne’s shoulder to carefully kiss Venom’s teeth. “I’ll be able to tell you exactly how good of a job you’re doing. And if there are any other bits of Eddie you can eat.”

“Hey,” Eddie says, a reflexive and meaningless protest. Venom has already eaten and regrown several vestigial organs without issue and they both know it.

Anne bumps her fingers against the painless gash of him visible out the top of her shirt. “I’m beginning to think you don’t want to hang out with me,” she teases and it’s a lie, but also not.

Venom squeezes her from the inside. “ **You are smart enough not to get in trouble without me.** ”

“ _Hey!_ ” Eddie says again and Anne’s laughter tickles Venom. “Don’t be a dick or I won’t pick up fries on the way home!”

Dan kisses Anne this time as he pats himself down for his keys. “I’ll call you two if anything even sort of weird happens,” he promises. “Just a checkup, V. We’ll be back soon.”

“And _we’ll_ stay in eating chocolate strawberries,” Anne adds.

Venom growls lowly, for sport, and to cover the nerves he feels about being away from his host. He sinks back into Anne’s skin. “ **Dark chocolate,** ” he says.

“Of course, Darling,” Anne coos sounding so pleased with herself Venom knows they must already be in the fridge.

When Dan and Eddie—with a reassuring smile tossed over his shoulder, like Venom hadn’t felt his nerves all day—finally leave, Anne locks the door and sighs. Her nerves are not nearly as acute, probably a little influenced by his as she hugs herself.

“Come out here, would you?” Anne asks him and Venom is decidedly less cantankerous with her. Venom droops around her neck and shoulders, almost like an old-school feather boa. She laughs at the thought, even if this is his attempt at _not_ sulking. Turning in a circle, she strokes him lavishly. “We look simply _ravishing_.”

The feeling of Venom vaguely probing her mind to place what a word means never gets any less hair-raising, but she smiles when he chuckles at what he finds. “ **We like that word.** ”

It’s never been just the two of them, but Anne doesn’t find it as strange as she thought. She knows Venom well and he knows her in the deepest sense a person can be known. She talks to him, because she likes talking and doesn’t mind if he answers directly into her ear, because he _does_ answer her. Anne also isn’t particularly a fan of dark chocolate so she lets him eat the coating of it off the strawberries before she eats the fruit while they sit on the couch, aimlessly browsing the internet.

Anne can still feel a low-level bit of anxiety in spite of her best efforts at distracting Venom with the many absurdities of human culture. They’ve done this enough times, for however short those times by have been, that she can recognize when his emotions are existing… _around_ hers, when it’s not something _she’s_ feeling. She has a vague moment of wondering if there was some defensive rewiring of her brain that allowed for that sort of distinction, but shakes off the thought for the time being. Eddie has always been the type to ground himself using his own body or the body of someone willing. Really, having felt what it’s like to be possessed by Venom, it’s not hard to imagine that the physicality of their relationship is almost as important as the emotions to both of them. And in the spirit of distracting Venom with her— _with their_ body…

“ ** _Anne_ ,**” Venom rumbles in her ear sending goosebumps down her spine. He wraps around her hand. “ **It seems like _you_ just wanted me alone.**”

“Can you blame me?” Anne replies, half closing her laptop. “You’ve gotten us spoiled on you.”

Venom’s pleasure swirls warmly in her body, tightens low in her stomach. “ **Tell me what you want, Anne.** ”

God, what an open-ended question. Anne has never had to answer that question for someone who could do quite so many things she’s probably never even thought of before. She doesn’t want to chase that rabbit too far and stall out, so she picks out the first thing that comes to mind. “Do you know what ‘riding’ is?”

Venom gets the general shape of it out of her thoughts and laughs, firmly shutting her computer. “ **Oh, we can do that.** ”

It startles a laugh out of Anne when he gets her to her feet with a quick, involuntary bunching of her muscles. She gets the idea and makes her way towards the bedroom, coming out of her shirt as she does, heart pounding as he squeezes her breasts.

“ **I like these,** ” he says plainly and it’s as baldly sweet as she’s come to expect from him. He complains about humans and their confusing bodies too much for it to be genuine. Not to mention the worshipful way he touches them; a treatment Anne receives firsthand as she steps out of her pants, only to have the fabric replaced by Venom’s touch. She’s barely sat down on the bed before Venom is trailing bold touches all over her body. Even at her wildest, before Eddie and Dan, Anne has never been in bed with more than one person.

Venom makes it feel like there are a half dozen hands, all dedicated to finding every spot that makes her breath shiver and her arousal wet. He comes when she does and he seems more than able to get them both there. She grabs at him in handfuls that make him shudder and growl in her skin. When she starts up the bed to roll onto her knees, Venom is already meeting her there, swelling up dark between her thighs. There’s the suggestion of a thought, a question, and Anne is touched beyond words that he has learned to ask.

“I want you everywhere, Darling,” she nods, sitting lower on her knees until their bodies meet, Venom sinking into the wet space of her. “Fuck,” she curses under her breath as he nudges at her asshole, too, just thick enough for her to properly feel.

_Dan tells me you like teeth?_ Anne thinks at him and Venom lets her feel his smile before his form fills her mouth. It helps hold back the sound that tries to tear out of her when he surges up into her. The motion within her is fluid and solid all at once, an unyielding pressure that never seems to stay quite the same shape. He’s growing in increments, one minute thicker in her ass than in her cunt, swapping the next, the pressure leaving her delirious with arousal. She’s only ever seen Venom come from the outside, the way his form warped and trembled around Eddie and Dan’s bodies, a tiny tendril of him wrapped around her ankle. Now, with him shuddering between her teeth, she feels the way orgasms, when multiplied all at once, hers and his, can feel like the softest edge of dying. Her mind filled only with him, her body taught like a pulled string, rising up on her knees Venom stretching around and in her, convulsing with pleasure.

“ _Oh,_ ” Anne gasps when he slips out of her mouth, does nothing to keep her upright when she slumps over, sprawled lazily across the bed.

“ **You feel so lovely inside,** ” Venom tells her, rumbling softly when Anne’s hands stroke adoringly over everywhere she can touch him. He rises to meet her hands and ‘ _adoration_ ’ is another word humans have given him.

Anne takes a few moments to try and gather her breath to speak before it catches up to her that she doesn’t have to. _You feel lovely inside me,_ she thinks at him, pressing kisses to the bit of him nearest her face, dazedly basking in her afterglow.

Then she finds herself awaking suddenly when the lock on the front door twists. Her body is sluggish to react to her command to sit up, in part because Venom already knows who’s coming in, so she does, too. “ **Don’t be scared, they’re home,** ” he tells her anyway and her trust in his word feels reverent. She doesn’t get up.

“You can go on to check him out,” Anne tells him, voice strained and breathy as she yawns and stretches.

Venom could, but he doesn’t, for the next moment content with Eddie’s heartbeat being back in his awareness. “ **He’ll be here in a second,** ” he replies, curling under her chin as she sighs and sinks back into his embrace.

It isn’t even a full minute later that they’re both sinking into Eddie and Dan’s embrace as well.


	6. Epilogue

Though it’s nothing remarkable, Venom can feel Eddie marveling at the ease with which they’ve fit themselves into Anne and Dan’s lives. One night, Eddie and Anne have taken over all the available table space to work on separate—and in Venom’s humble opinion, _equally_ dull—projects until Dan comes home from his shift.

It isn’t anything explicitly stated, just Dan looking at them with exasperation and shuffling them both towards the bedroom while he showers.

Venom feels Eddie waiting for the shoe to drop, for them to remind him this isn’t his home anymore. Until Anne is pulling him down into a kiss before holding the covers back for him. “You worry too loud,” she tells him.

“ **Idiot,** ” Venom agrees, ending the wordless argument they’d been having.

Dan comes out, shower soft and warm, to slide up beside Anne. It makes for a tight fit, but Anne settles onto Dan’s chest and Eddie stays spooned around her back. Compared to all their other firsts, this night finds them settling into each other quickly; a sigh or two and they’re all out cold. Venom doesn’t really sleep, not in the same way, but he does rest. Mostly inside Eddie, but he also has little tendrils all over Anne and Dan. He feels secure in the combined rhythm of their pulses and breathing, the cellular shifting of their bodies around him.

Eddie wakes up far too early, disoriented as he tries to figure out why he’s so hot. Venom internally laughs at him until he grumbles, pulling his face out of Anne’s hair. Then he rolls over onto his feet when he realizes he’s got to pee. He’s so darling like this, half-asleep in the dark, but entirely unafraid. He trusts Venom to keep his toes away from the door jam, feeling content and like home as Venom floats suspended within him. When they stand in front of the mirror for Eddie to wash his hands, Venom looks at them and is suddenly awash with the knowledge that they get to keep this. The quiet darkness of nights they share with Anne and Dan, who are _theirs_ , and Eddie as his host, lovingly wrapped around all that Venom is. All of them unquestionably welcome and wanted, all of them…

**Eddie.**

“Yeah, V?” Eddie mumbles as he turns out the light.

**Eddie, I love us.**

As soon as the words process, Eddie is abruptly awake. Venom feels tears stinging in his throat, but knows better than to do anything about them. “I love us, too,” Eddie whispers, wrapping his arms around himself and Venom seeps out to fit into the silently requested hug. The emotions are almost stifling as they echo back and forth between them, but Venom would never trade them for anything else.

It’s still disgustingly embarrassing. “ **You need more sleep,** ” he rumbles, bristling when Eddie laughs, but settling again under the press of his lips.

“Okay, love,” Eddie says, and kindly doesn’t mention the sparkling happiness Venom feels at the name. “Let’s get back to bed.”

Love is a word for humans, yes, but it’s also extremely addictive and highly contagious.

Venom is more than okay with being seen that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading…you are worth the time it takes to earn you
> 
> Once again, dreamkist, thank you so much for your support! I hope you enjoyed your piece, but win, lose, or draw—I’d love to know what you thought.
> 
> (Unsexy reminders: Wash your hands or a large mushroom will come to your house and fill your underwear drawer with Bob’s Pickle Potion #9.)


End file.
